


Serpents and Songs

by CircleTime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: A game of cards between a Grey Warden and a Rivaini pirate in a Denerim brothel leads to a five-way in her cabin. Vulgarity ensues.





	Serpents and Songs

Callum Amell noticed the pirate’s eyes boring into his own over the top of the cards perched between his fingers. He could feel sweat beading on his right temple as he glanced from card to card, feeling dismay rising in him as he realised he would likely lose this hand, as well. The pirate sitting opposite him at the table slowly leaned forwards, Callum trying his utmost not to stare down her bodice.

“Take your time,” Isabela said, her tongue flicking out of her mouth and running ever so slowly over her bottom lip. “No need to rush, darling.”

Callum shifted uncomfortably in his chair, anxious not only at the fact that he was losing this game of Wicked Grace, but at the fact that he was ramrod stiff under the table. Mage robes were not suited for hiding unwanted erections, as Zevran had pointed out to him numerous times. Speaking of the Antivan elf, he was seated on Callum’s right, between the mage and Isabela, watching the game unfold with undying amusement. The room was filled with the din of drunken chatter from the establishment’s patrons, and from a nearby room he could occasionally make out a rhythmic banging sound like furniture slamming repeatedly against a wall, often accompanied by a muffled moan or wanton scream. Callum’s face hottened every time he was reminded exactly the kind of building he was in, and the ache in his groin only intensified in response.

It was just supposed to be a simple card game, Callum thought as he chose to discard the Serpent of Decay from his hand, drawing one more from the deck in return. He groaned as he revealed the card he’d been dreading, laying it down on the table.

“The Angel of Death has been drawn,” Zevran crowed. “All players must show their hands.”

Isabela smirked as she lay her cards down on the table – a set of four Knights. Callum dumped his cards gracelessly on the table as Zevran barked a laugh.

“When you told me you were a poor player, Cal, I thought you might have been trying to trick me.”

Callum shot a glare at his lover. “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side, Zev? You’re the one who wanted to learn the ways of the duellist from her, in the first place.”

“Perhaps,” the ex-Crow admitted, “but I also enjoy watching you...squirm.”

Callum glowered while Isabela chuckled. “I would’ve thought that Zevran had taught you a few tricks in your time spent together, hmm, Callum?”

“Nothing to do with card tricks,” Zevran muttered, a grin lighting up his expression.

A matching grin appeared on Isabela’s face. “How intriguing! You never change, Zev.”

Callum knew that Zevran and Isabela had a history together. He wasn’t privy to all the details, but he knew from the looks his lover was exchanging with the pirate and the sultry tone he took with her that they had certainly slept together – possibly several times. The thought of the two of them together was distracting Callum even further from the game, and did absolutely nothing to ease the tightness in his smallclothes.  
And that was the reason why he blurted out, “Would you like me to show you?” before he could stop himself.

Both Isabela and Zevran blinked in unison.

“I...beg your pardon?” Isabela asked.

Callum felt his face heating up, but there was no going back now. “W-Would you like me to show you them? Th-The tricks Zevran has taught me?”

Isabela’s shocked face settled into a mischievous smile even while Zevran was still gaping at him.

“I see...” Again, her tongue played over her lips so enticingly that Callum’s cock throbbed under his robes. “That’s quite an interesting offer. Is this what drew you to the Warden, Zev? Besides his good looks, that is.”

“Truthfully, my dear, I had no idea he had it in him.” Zevran’s mouth was hanging open still, but his eyes were glittering with delight as they held Callum’s gaze. “What say you to his offer?”

Now she was biting her lip, two teeth clamping down on the soft flesh, making Callum suppress a shiver.

“I wouldn’t mind a quick romp in the hay with a Grey Warden,” she said, eventually, “so long as you got to tag along, Zev.”

The Antivan grinned from ear to ear. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Zevran sprang up from his chair, excitement carrying him away from the table. “Well then, Cal, Isabela – shall we?”

Barely able to believe his senses, Callum stood up numbly from his chair, praying that the pirate opposite him wouldn’t notice the protrusion in his robes. Judging by the way her eyes slid down towards his waist as he stepped away from the table, he’d failed to keep it hidden. She strode past him, hips swaying enticingly, beckoning wordlessly for them to follow.

Zevran appeared at Callum’s side and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Have I ever told you how incredible you are?”

“You could stand to mention it a bit more,” Callum murmured numbly, eyes never moving from Isabela’s behind. Zevran chuckled, taking his lover by the hand and following the pirate towards the exit. They got no more than ten feet from their table when Leliana popped up in their field of vision.

“Oh? Are we leaving already?”

Isabela cast a mischievous glance at the two men following her, before turning back to face the Orlesian woman. “As a matter of fact, I was about to show these two gents just how comfortable my cabin is. You’re welcome to join us, if you like?”

Callum’s stomach flipped, and he felt Zevran’s grip on his hand tighten. Leliana blinked once, then twice, before a bemused and intrigued smile curled her lips upwards.  
“Well, since you were so kind to offer, why don’t you lead the way?”

Isabela grinned and winked at her, making Leliana giggle and flush. No sooner had they been about to set off again when Alistair caught a glimpse of them making their way towards the exit and hurriedly stood up from his table.

“A-Are you all going back to the inn?”

Callum swallowed. “Oh, er, well...not exactly, Alistair...”

“Isabela here has so kindly offered the three of us a tour of her cabin’s bed,” Zevran supplied.

Alistair frowned, a look of puzzlement crossing his face. “Oh. Well, I’m...not sure that I...”

Isabela stepped closer to the blond man and leaned upwards until her mouth was inches away from his ear. Callum couldn’t hear what she whispered to him, but didn’t fail to notice how his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

“I...see.” Alistair scratched his neck, colour rising visibly in his face. “Well, I, erm...wouldn’t want to feel left out, I suppose...”

“Maker’s breath,” Callum hissed, scarcely able to believe his eyes or ears at this stage.

“Isabela certainly has a way of charming the clothes off of most people she meets,” Zevran remarked. “I suppose our intrepid threesome has become a fivesome, yes?”

Words were beginning to fail Callum, so he merely nodded and swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth. Zevran barked a laugh as they followed Isabela out of the Pearl, with Alistair and Leliana in tow.

 

 

Isabela’s ship, the Siren’s Call, was docked not too far from the Pearl. Callum was no expert on ships, or indeed anything to do with sailing, but even he couldn’t help but admire the thing: it had such a regal sort of design and gait about it that, had he not already met the ship’s owner, he would have believed it to belong to a famous noble from a faraway land. Isabela led the four of them up the gangplank and onto the deck, bringing them to the captain’s quarters near the stern. On the way, they passed by some of the ship’s crew, none of whom batted an eyelid at the company their captain was keeping. Zevran’s eyes lingered on a few of the more sizable men working on deck.

“Perhaps we could ask some of your crew to accompany us, as well?” he suggested.

Isabela laughed uproariously. “Just how big do you think my bed is, Zev? We’re going to struggle to fit the five of us all on there at once, let alone a few more. Besides”, she added, waving a hand dismissively, “I never sleep with any of my men. It’s one of my very few principles.”

“Such a shame,” Zevran murmured, reluctantly dragging his eyes off of a dark-skinned man with bulging arms who was meeting the Antivan’s gaze evenly.

The inside of Isabela’s cabin was as lavish as she had promised, and the bed was equally as luxurious-looking – a four-poster with silken sheets and pillows that looked soft as a dream. A pair of antique swords hung on the wall nearby, criss-crossed like a coat of arms. Isabela sat down on the nearest edge of the bed and spread her arms wide.

“Well, here we all are,” she announced. “Feel free to take your shoes off, everyone. And anything else you desire to.”

Zevran was the first to step forward, discarding his weaponry and armour on the floor. He moved like a cat towards the seated Isabela, who grinned as he approached. Zevran’s hands reached out to grab the pirate’s shoulders, and she didn’t resist as he pushed her down onto the sheets, climbing atop her and pressing his mouth against hers. It was the first time Callum had seen Zevran kissing anyone other than himself, and it wasn’t nearly as painful as he’d thought it would be. Rather the opposite, in fact – it brought forth a peculiar hungering sensation in his gut that made his cock twinge. Zevran shifted position atop Isabela for a moment, giving Callum a good look at the way their mouths met, lips brushing against each other. Zevran’s hands were pawing at Isabela’s clothes, tugging gently, exposing patches of the naked flesh beneath. Callum’s feet seemed to move on their own, carrying him towards the kissing pair on the bed. He began hoisting his robes over his head, tossing them almost carelessly aside by Zevran’s discarded armour. Now clad in nothing but his smalls, Callum approached the bed. Meanwhile, Leliana was patiently helping a nervous Alistair out of his armour. The blond man was muttered apologies under his breath.

“Ah, Maker, I’m sorry. I’ve never...I don’t, I mean...I haven’t...”

Having freed Alistair’s torso from its armour, Leliana leaned in closer and planted a warm kiss on the corner of his mouth, silencing him immediately.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Is that alright?”

Alistair gave a shaky nod. Leliana helped him out of his remaining armour before taking him by the hand and leading him to the opposite end of the bed from where Zevran, Isabela and Callum were now situated. Zevran had pulled away from the pirate to allow Callum access, but the mage had immediately lunged for Zevran instead, the elf grunting in surprise and amusement against his mouth. The hunger in his gut made him want to devour his lover’s mouth, crushing it between his lips, tugging at it with his teeth. Through the roar in his ears, Callum heard Isabela hum with quiet enjoyment.

“Please, don’t stop. The way you two behave is enough to drive a woman wild with desire you know.”

Zevran broke away from him, laughing. “Isabela, I never can tell if you’re joking, you know.” He began lifting his shirt up over his head, revealing the toned body underneath. Callum was torn between trailing his fingers over the elf’s lithe body as he’d done so many times before, or paying more attention to the woman lying next to him. He caught Isabela’s gaze, and the sultry look in her eyes was enough to pull him down to bring their faces close. Her lips were softer than Zevran’s, but no less firm. Callum was unable to stop a soft moan from escaping his mouth as he felt the pirate’s hands caress his bare back while her lips brushed intently against his. He felt another pair of hands tugging at his smalls, and he broke away from Isabela to glance over his shoulder at Zevran’s grinning face. A matching expression lit up Callum’s face, and he shifted his position on the bed to allow Zevran to pull his underclothes off of him. His smalls were yanked down past his feet and tossed away, leaving the mage utterly naked. Isabela wasted no time in drinking in the view. Across the bed, Leliana broke apart from kissing Alistair just long enough to take in Callum’s naked form, her tongue flicking over her lips, before she pulled the blond man back against her once more. Callum gave Zevran a meaningful look, which the elf immediately responded to by repositioning himself so that Callum could disrobe him in turn. Moments later, there were two naked bodies on the bed. Callum and Zevran’s cocks, freed from their confines, bobbed tantalisingly in front of Isabela’s face. A smirk lit up the pirate’s face as her hands reached out and took hold of a member each, before pulling them together and into her mouth.

Callum gasped as the twin sensations of Isabela’s tongue and the head of Zevran’s cock touching his own hit him like a physical blow, sending shivers racing up his spine like electricity. Isabela hummed happily as she took them both deeper into her warm mouth, heat caressing Callum’s cock, drawing another moan from him. Zevran echoed the sound, which turned into an amused chuckle. Zevran’s hip was pressing against Callum’s, and the mage felt one of his lover’s hands trailing down his back to skim against his ass, fingers lightly dancing over the buttocks. Isabela’s tongue flicked against their cocks mesmerizingly, and Zevran tightened his grip on Callum’s ass with a grunt, fingers sinking into soft flesh. Isabela let go of Callum’s cock to undo her bodice, and the mage was treated to the sight of her gorgeous breasts spilling out as she discarded her clothes. His hands moved to cup them as though magnetised to her skin, earning a quiet laugh from the pirate.

“Someone’s eager,” she muttered, not resisting as Callum took each breast in his hands and rubbed them gently, feeling her nipples harden under his palms. Isabela resumed ardently lathering Zevran’s cock with her tongue, focusing her full attention on the elf now that Callum was otherwise occupied. He couldn’t help but marvel at how responsive the woman was: every movement of his hands against her breasts brought forth a stifled moan, as did even the most gentle kiss he planted on her skin. She seemed to be enjoying sucking Zevran’s cock as much as the Antivan was, her muffled gasps of pleasure joining in harmony with Zevran’s deeper, more drawn-out groans.

Somehow managing to drag his eyes away from the spectacle beneath him, Callum hazarded a glance over at Leliana and Alistair to see the two of them fully naked, writhing against one another to the extent that Callum would have found it difficult to tell where his body ended and hers began, save for the darker pigment of Alistair’s skin. The two of them were entwined, moans of pleasure muted by the way their mouths seemed joined together. Callum watched enrapt as Leliana dragged her nails down Alistair’s back, making him break apart from her to throw his head back and groan, ecstasy written all over his face – from the way his eyes squeezed shut to how his teeth tugged gently at his lower lip. Callum’s cock throbbed needily between his legs.

“Touch me, Alistair.”

The blond man stammered. “W-Wait...does that mean I should...?”

Leliana directed Alistair’s hands, guiding them towards the place where her thighs met. Callum let his gaze move back to Zevran and Isabela, accidentally making eye contact with the Rivaini woman even as she continued fellating Zevran. She gave Callum a wink as if to tell him _you’re next_ without interrupting her pleasuring of Zevran. The Antivan’s hands were running through her long hair, fingers sifting between dark locks as though appreciating each and every one. With a final grunt, Zevran slid himself out of Isabela’s mouth, a string of drool connecting their bodies for a split second before it was severed.

“I believe it is time for me to return the favour, my dear Isabela,” Zevran crooned, clambering onto the bed to lie beside her.

Isabela mirrored his movements, reclining herself out on the bed like a cat about to nap. Her smallclothes had yet to be removed, and her hand rubbed tenderly against herself through the fabric as she responded to the elf’s words.

“Maker, Zev, does anyone ever tell you you talk too much?”

“All the time,” Zevran crowed, fingers dancing on the edges of Isabela’s underclothes. “Some have even called me ‘Zevran of the Silver Tongue’.”

“I’ve a much better use for that tongue of yours,” Isabela told him, wriggling her hips as Zevran relieved her of her smalls.

The elf grinned down at her as he sat up, taking hold of her thighs in each arm and spreading them wide. “Ah, how you wound me. Do you mean to tell me you dislike my seductive tones? My sensual accent?”

“Less talking,” she ordered, “more licking.”

Zevran obliged her, grin still fixed on his face as he lowered himself between her thighs. His eyes fluttered shut as his mouth went to work, Isabela sighing as she lowered herself into the bed, the back of her head meeting one of the soft pillows. Her eyes landed on Callum as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, uncertain where to go or what to do next. Isabela made the choice easier for him.

“Come here, handsome.” Her tongue played over her lips in that way that seemed to make his blood pump faster every time. He obediently crawled over to join her, lips brushing against hers a handful of times before she took hold of his cock in her hand once again. Callum followed her lead, adjusting his position on the bed until he was above her, almost straddling her face. She lowered his shaft down until it was level with his mouth, before she slid her warm mouth down onto it once more. Callum couldn’t help but groan as the underside of his cock glided against her tongue, shivers of pleasure creeping through him. Whatever Zevran was doing with that amazing tongue of his was clearly working, judging by the lengthy, heated moans that Isabela intermittently let out, making Callum’s cock vibrate against her lips. A shudder of bliss wracked Isabela, making her back arch and her mouth tighten around Callum. Desperately seeking more of that intense feeling, Callum’s hips almost inadvertently jerked forwards, pushing him deeper into Isabela’s mouth.

“S-Sorry!” he hissed, but Isabela greedily took him in even further. Callum gasped, hips rocking back and forth, pleasure singing in his veins. “F-Fuck...!”

Isabela gave a hum of approval as he began fucking her mouth, first shallowly, but growing more bold with each passing moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation of Isabela’s lips and tongue against his shaft almost too intense to bear. From the other side of the bed, he heard Leliana whisper, “I want you inside me, Alistair.” Out of the corner of his eye, Callum caught sight of Alistair sitting up on the bed, his bare torso on full display, his cock curving up towards the cabin ceiling. Callum had bathed with his companions before, and had caught sight of Alistair’s remarkably stocky body plenty of times before while pretending not to stare. But this was the first time he’d seen his fellow Warden’s cock while fully erect, and it was as impressive as all his late-night fantasising had led him to believe. Even from where he was kneeling, Callum could see a droplet of clear fluid oozing out of the end of Alistair’s cock, which twitched against his navel as though impatient. A surge of pleasure emanated from Callum’s groin, sending his nerves into overdrive. Beneath him, Isabela was writhing against the bed, breasts heaving, her moaning becoming far louder and more frequent. Callum kept his pace, fingers running through her hair as he plunged in and out of her mouth. The bed was beginning to shake with his movement, and likely Alistair’s too, judging by the soft slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh that was coming from the other side of the bed. Callum felt hot, burning pleasure building in his thigh muscles and pooling in the pit of his belly, and his thrusts began to quicken. But only a moment later, Isabela had pulled him out of her mouth with a heavy gasp and a wet pop.

“Ohhhh, fuck!” she cried, her breathing heavy and laboured. “Oh, yes, yes!”

Callum looked over his shoulder to see Zevran’s face practically buried in Isabela’s mound, his head juddering from side to side ever so slightly as his tongue worked her over. Callum saw Isabela’s legs shaking in Zevran’s grasp, her toes curling, her whole body quivering. He knew the inevitable was about to occur.

Isabela screamed in delight, throwing her head back against the pillow as her orgasm took her. Her body bucked against the bed, breasts heaving, colour flushing in her cheeks. Her eyes were wide open, but glazed over as though looking past Callum completely. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, her cries of ecstasy died down, although her breathing still came in ragged gasps. Callum heard Zevran chuckle quietly behind him, before the elf appeared next to him as he crawled over, having released Isabela’s legs. He hummed against her mouth as he kissed her deeply, the top of his head nudging Callum’s shaft ever so slightly. Once the two of them had broken apart, Zevran lifted himself up ever so slightly, mouth open wide, and began lapping at the mage’s moistened tip. Isabela imitated him, treating Callum to the sight of two gorgeous people sucking fervently on his cock. They took it in turns, Zevran lathering his head while Isabela’s lips caressing the underside of his shaft, before swapping around. Callum would have been embarrassed by the volume of noise coming from his own mouth had he not been so caught up in the pleasure making his legs wobble and his muscles ache for release. All the while, they were being serenaded by the sounds of Leliana gasping as Alistair fucked her into the bed, his hips slapping against her thighs over and over, the slight squeak of bedsprings as they rocked back and forth. Leliana’s cries were impassioned, but the increasing pitch of Alistair’s moaning left Callum with no doubt that the blond man’s orgasm wasn’t far off.

“I want you to fuck me, Callum,” Isabela murmured, her lips still half-pressed against his tip.

“Hmm?”

“She said she wants you to fuck her, Cal.” Zevran’s face was bearing his familiar grin. “We ought not to disappoint her, yes?”

Callum understood. It had been a while since he’d fucked anyone who wasn’t Zevran, but it wasn’t as though their anatomies were that different. He shifted his position on the bed, lowering himself down Isabela’s body until he was kneeling between her thighs, which were still spread wide in anticipation. The sight of her slit, dusted lightly with hair, coupled with the image of Isabela splayed out on the bed waiting for him filled Callum with an intense need. Zevran was watching him, one hand gripping and stroking his length gently, eyes sparkling as he enjoyed the view. Callum took hold of his own cock as he guided himself towards Isabela’s entrance, his thighs meeting hers with a warm touch of flesh on flesh. He pressed himself against her waiting lips, taken aback by how wet they were, and slid himself inside her with a gentle push, groaning in unison with the pirate. The feel of her cunt on his cock was different to that of her mouth, but no less pleasurable. Callum felt all too close to climaxing already, having spent the last while already being thoroughly stimulated by both Isabela and Zevran. Were it not for his Warden-enhanced stamina, he was certain he would have already spent himself.

Before Callum had even fully adjusted to being inside Isabela, the bed beneath them began to shake more rapidly. He cast a glance over at the pair next to them to see that Alistair’s pace had grown feverish, each moan dragging itself out of his throat like a desperate prayer. Leliana’s legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as though hanging on for dear life, and her breasts bounced up and down from the force of Alistair’s thrusting. Alistair’s eyes were locked on Leliana’s body, unable to drag themselves away from the beautiful naked woman he was fucking.

“M-Maker...!”

The word slipped out of Alistair’s mouth, filled with raw emotion. As he watched, Callum saw Alistair’s jaw drop open, his head jerking back as though struck with a physical blow. The blond man let out a ragged shout as he came, his hips giving up their furious pounding to judder and shake with the strength of his orgasm. His eyes opened wide as saucers, as though shocked by the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sound to the other Grey Warden – the two of them always kept their tents close, and so he’d been fully capable of listening in on some of Alistair’s late-night exertions. But actually witnessing the attractive Warden spending himself like this was a wholly different experience. Every last blissful groan that tore itself from Alistair was like music to Callum’s ears, and the mage eagerly pushed himself deeper into Isabela, fervently seeking the same kind of feeling.

“Shall I fuck your mouth, now, too, my dear?” he heard Zevran ask.

Isabela managed to keep her voice even, although her breathing was already growing laboured as Callum began to thrust into her. “I had something else in mind...”

Zevran chortled. “Oh, of course. Just like old times, eh?” He turned himself around on the bed until he was on his hands and knees, facing away from Callum and Isabela. The sight of Zevran’s perfect ass, round and toned, bared and aimed towards him brought vivid memories flooding through Callum’s mind – Zevran crying out as Callum eagerly took him, or shuddering with bliss as Callum tongued his asshole. As it so happened, the latter was precisely the plan Isabela had for the Antivan, as she hoisted herself upwards to meet Zevran’s entrance, mouth pressing deeply into the cleft between his firm buttocks. Immediately, Zevran began to growl as he so often did while being pleasured. He turned his head to meet Callum’s gaze, grinning proudly as he took in the view of his lover fucking the pirate woman. Callum grinned back, hands taking hold of Isabela’s hips as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

Meanwhile, a bashful Alistair was easing his now limp cock out of Leliana, all trace of his previous lust and fervour vanished in the wake of his climax. He was muttering apologies to the redhead, who merely giggled and shook her head appeasingly.

“You did fine, Alistair. Trust me.”

“I just...I wanted you to feel...”

A warm smile tugged at a corner of Leliana’s mouth. “Yes?”

Alistair’s face was flushed now from embarrassment rather than exertion. “I wanted to...to make you scream the way Zevran made Isabela.”

“Mmm...” A pair of teeth tugged gently on Leliana’s bottom lip. “That may yet be possible.”

The surging pleasure in Callum’s body drew his attention back to the woman he was fucking. Isabela’s whole body was moving back and forth in time with his thrusts, her hips lifting up off the bed to ease the process. He could hear her moaning lustfully despite her mouth being muffled. Zevran’s eyes were now screwed shut, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted like a dog in heat as Isabela pleasured him. Callum knew firsthand just how much the elf enjoyed having his asshole stimulated like that, but seeing him from this angle was a whole new experience. Callum felt heat building up inside him, and he clenched his jaw as he tried to hold on, willing himself not to crest. One of his hands let go of Isabela’s hip, finger snaking around to meet her cunt. He placed a thumb on the small nub of flesh just above where his cock penetrated her, and was immediately rewarded with a loud gasp from the pirate. He gently wiggled the thumb, the tip of his digit rubbing almost imperceptibly against her, although judging by the hisses and moans emerging from Isabela, she felt every last movement. The rising crescendo of exhilarated shouts and heated cries from around the room rang in Callum’s ears, his orgasm brewing within him like a spell drawn from the Fade, aching to be released. Sweat trickled down his back as he plunged in and out of Isabela, her warmth seeping into him, enveloping him. It was intense – too intense to handle, and he felt himself surging no matter how hard he tried to subdue it. His legs began to quiver just as he felt Isabela’s toes curling against his back, and her ecstatic cries grew louder as she removed herself from between Zevran’s ass cheeks.

“Yes!” she shouted. “Ohhh, yes, yes!”

Her cunt was pulsing around him, warm walls sweetly swaddling him as softly as satin. Her caught her eye through the haze filling his vision, and saw the powerful need therein. He realised, just as her head tipped back and his vision blurred, that she was coming too.

And then Callum was lost to an endless void of pleasure, blood thrumming in his ears and drowning out every sound but the pounding of his heart. His cock felt like it was on fire as it ejaculated over and over again, each time sending a fresh jolt of bliss through him. His flesh tingled, beautiful pins and needles dancing on his skin. It felt like hours before his eyes flickered open and he came back to reality, where his lower back ached from where Isabela’s feet had dug into him, and he sheepishly became aware of the fact that all eyes in the room were on him and Isabela. The pirate queen was panting, the last remnants of her second orgasm dying down, while Zevran was looking at the pair of them with a mixture of pride and lust. Even Alistair had extracted himself from between Leliana’s legs to stare open-mouthed at them.

“D-Don’t stop,” the redheaded woman breathed needily, and Alistair obediently lowered himself back down to her groin.

Callum’s field of vision was suddenly filled with a grinning, elven face, and Zevran took his mouth in a deep kiss. Zevran grunted into his mouth as though Callum had been fucking him and not Isabela, and the mage couldn’t help but mimic him, his body still trembling slightly.

“You are truly amazing, mi amor,” Zevran whispered, his voice filled with such gentle affection and admiration that it made Callum’s heart swell. Beneath him, Isabela groaned and stretched as though she’d merely been having an afternoon nap and not having her brains fucked out. She pulled away from Callum, and he felt his flagging cock slide out of her as she straightened up, pushing her body against Zevran’s back until their torsos were flush.

“Mi amor?” she repeated the Antivan words that Callum still didn’t understand. “I never thought I’d hear you, of all people, say those words.”

Zevran gasped softly as Isabela kissed the side of his neck, gently massaging his skin with her lips. “What can I say? I like to live unpredictably...”

Whatever he’d been about to follow up his quip with was cut off by an abrupt cry of sheer rapture from the opposite side of the bed. Callum, Zevran and Isabela’s heads all turned as one to witness Leliana bucking wildly, Alistair having lifted her hips a few inches off the bed in his eagerness to plunge his tongue deeper into her. Leliana’s supple legs were squeezing him by the shoulders, her mouth open wide as she let out shout after passionate shout. Callum had thought Isabela had been enthusiastic during her climax, but the former Chantry sister’s screams put hers to shame.

“Yes!” she shouted, the bard’s sweet voice transformed into something raucous and lustful. “Yes, oh, ohhhhhh yes!”

“Maker’s breath,” Callum muttered, stunned and impressed by how successful Alistair had been in his efforts.

Isabela made a noise of agreement. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

After a surprisingly long time had passed, Leliana sank back down into the bed, her gorgeous red hair now bedraggled and mussed-up, her face flushed and beaded with sweat. She sighed with intense relief as her legs relinquished Alistair, who sat up to meet her gaze again, his cock bobbing up against his navel as he straightened his back.

“Mmmm...” Zevran licked his lips.

“W-Was that...good?” Alistair hesitantly asked the sated woman beneath him.

Leliana opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed as though words were failing her. She sufficed instead for a shaky nod and a smile.

Alistair flashed a relieved grin. “Oh, good. That’s...good. I was worried when you started making all that noise that I might have been hurting you a bit but then you kept saying ‘yes, oh yes’ so I realised I was probably...” Alistair felt the weight of all eyes in the room on his, and his cheeks turned pink. “...I’ll just shut up now.”

Isabela detached herself from Zevran and crawled like a cat over to join the other two, hunger gleaming in her eyes. Both Callum and Zevran managed to drag their eyes away from the spectacle of the pirate’s perfect ass as her hips swayed from side to side, eventually meeting each other’s gaze once again.

“Have you been enjoying yourself, Cal?” his lover asked.

“More than you even realise,” Callum replied, his head feeling as though it was spinning.

Zevran barked a laugh. “Come now, you forget who you’re talking to! I am intimately familiar with a wide variety of pleasures.” The last word was whispered against Callum’s ear, awakening his cock with a lurch. He moaned softly as Zevran’s lips tugged firmly against the sensitive flesh on his neck. Elsewhere, across the bed, Isabela was running her hands over a bashful Alistair’s torso. Leliana looked on, seemingly unable to lift herself up from where she lay

“You know,” Isabela murmured against the Warden’s broad chest. “The way you were acting earlier, I could’ve sworn you were a virgin.”

Alistair swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple twitching. “I, er, I was.”

The pirate gave him an incredulous look. “No kidding? Could’ve fooled me, the way you went to town on this sweet thing.” She cast a glance at the dazed Leliana.

Alistair’s face had gone bright red again. “Ah, w-well...”

“I have a wonderful idea,” Isabela told him, her hands snaking their way down his torso. “How about you fuck me until I scream your name so loud they’ll be able to hear it from the Chantry?”

Alistair spluttered as Isabela took hold of his girthy cock, the Rivaini woman eagerly stroking it with both hands. She looked up at the Warden expectantly.

“Well, what do you say, Alistair?”

Deciding that words wouldn’t suffice, Alistair simply took hold of Isabela’s hips and up-ended her so that she was lying flat on her back, her legs flying up above her head. The pirate almost squealed with delight as Alistair bore down on her, spreading her legs wide open for him.

Meanwhile, Callum had found himself pinned underneath Zevran, the Antivan’s mouth clamped down over his own, hips pressed up against one another as the elf straddled his lover’s thighs. Their cocks were trapped between their abdomens, lying parallel with each other, and each jerking movement of Zevran’s hips generated such sweet friction against the underside of Callum’s shaft that it made his head swim. He moaned exultantly into the elf’s lips, almost sobbing with arousal and need.  
“You want me to fuck you?” Zevran grunted against his mouth, hips thrusting against him as he spoke. Callum nodded frantically, his breath coming in gasps. Zevran clambered off him and reached for a jar of oil so conveniently placed atop the locker beside the bed. Were he in a more lucid state, Callum would have pondered if Isabela kept the jar beside her bed at all times, but the only thought that filled his mind currently was the idea of Zevran inside him, filling him up until he was fit to burst. Zevran scooped the oil into his fingers, and seconds later Callum felt them pressing against his entrance. He hissed, spreading his legs wide to grant Zevran access. Zevran grinned, about to slide a finger inside, but something outside of Callum’s field of vision caught his interest. The mage turned his head to see Leliana crawling over to them, intrigue apparent in the way she looked their naked bodies over.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” she said, waving a hand, but Zevran merely chuckled and shook his head.

“Nonsense. We could not possibly sit by and allow a beautiful creature such as you to go unsatisfied, now, could we?” He winked at Callum, who couldn’t help but crack a smile in response. He was still consumed with the need to have Zevran inside him, but that could wait. After all, the two of them could fuck whenever they so please, but an opportunity to have sex with Leliana was a much rarer situation to have found themselves in. Zevran moved away from Callum, walking on his knees over to meet Leliana. His arms wrapped around her back almost delicately, and the first kiss he planted on his lips was just as tender. But only a few moments later, the kiss deepened, and the pair began to sway, lips moving hungrily together. Callum pushed himself up from where he laid and shifted himself along the bed until he was lying next to them both. Already, the bed was shaking and squeaking as Alistair pounded Isabela into the mattress, but Callum ignored their growing cries as he focused on his lover and the redhead. When the two of them broke apart, Leliana immediately lowered herself to Callum, her lips meeting his in a warm embrace. His hands moved automatically to the back of her head, fingers brushing against her hair as their kiss wore on. His eyes were shut, but Callum felt as she climbed on top of him, never pulling away from his mouth as she did. He felt her nipples, hard and firm, pressing against his chest as she lay down atop him. His cock was now nestled in the gap between her thighs, and the warm sensation of her soft flesh on his drew a moan from the depths of his throat that was swallowed up by Leliana’s mouth. Callum slid his hands downwards, fingers dancing along her back, feeling goosebumps beneath his fingertips. His hands skimmed the little dimples on his lower back before coming to a rest on her rounded buttocks, which he greedily sank his fingers into.

At last, Leliana pulled away from his mouth, straightening up, and for a moment Callum frowned despite the gorgeous sight of the woman’s bared breasts, as he thought she was about to get up and move away from him entirely. But instead, she lifted herself up slightly from where she’d been sitting atop his navel and a slender hand took hold of his cock in its grasp. A hiss slipped out from between his lips as Leliana guided his head to her warm lips, before she lowered herself back down, his cock sliding into her with almost no resistance. Her thighs came to rest atop his as he sank deeper and deeper into her cunt, the feeling of her warmth surrounding his cock one of the sweetest sensations he’d ever felt. Zevran appeared from over Leliana’s shoulder, his lips brushing against her neck momentarily. The Antivan’s hands were out of sight, but judging by the position of his arms, they were somewhere in the vicinity of his cock. He caught Callum’s eye, and a brief understanding passed between them. The mage’s hands were still holding onto Leliana’s ass, and he spread her cheeks gently apart to make way for Zevran’s cock. He’d been expecting Zevran to try and fuck Leliana’s asshole, much as he and Callum so often did each other’s, but the mage’s eyes widened as he felt the head of Zevran’s oil-coated cock tap against his balls. By now, Callum's cock was almost entirely inside Leliana, her warm lips tight around him. But Zevran was determined, and with only a small amount of effort, he began pushing himself into Leliana’s cunt, the underside of his cock flat against Callum’s. The Antivan let out a soft hiss at the same time as Leliana did, but the redhead’s cunt had a surprising amount of give. Only a matter of moments later, both Callum and Zevran were inside Leliana, their cocks rubbing against each other, now slick with oil and the warm liquid coating Leliana’s walls.

“This is where the fun begins,” Zevran promised, before his hips began to gyrate.

It was slow going at first, the two men trying to find a rhythm to their movement that was both comfortable and pleasurable for all three of them. But it was worth the struggle, for the feeling of his lover’s cock gliding against his own as they thrust into the gorgeous woman between them was almost too intense for Callum to bear. He felt Zevran’s thighs squeezing his own as though asking for reassurance, and the verbal reply Callum tried to give came out as a feverish groan. Zevran seemed to take that as encouragement, and picked up the pace. His hands squeezed Leliana’s sides just above her hips, fingers sinking into her soft flesh only inches from where Callum was still holding onto her ass. The bed began to shake beneath their building momentum, Zevran and Callum’s movements syncing up with Alistair’s thrusting from the far side of the bed. The room was filled with the squeak of bedsprings and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, coupled with the rapturous cries of Isabela mingling with Leliana’s lustful moaning.

“Yes! Fuck me, Alistair!” Isabela shouted, her voice growing louder by the second. Callum looked over to see the pirate on her hands and knees, facing towards him and the others, while Alistair kneeled tall over her, fucking her from behind. Her hair was loose, lying messily around her back and shoulders. The Warden’s torso glistened with sweat, and he grunted with exertion as his hips slammed against her voluptuous ass. Isabela was practically yowling with pleasure, and Alistair clearly felt encouraged, for he began pounding her even harder and faster.

The bed wobbled beneath the five of them as though the boat itself was being rocked. Leliana’s cunt was soaked, Zevran and Callum gliding in and out of her with such breathtaking smoothness that the mage thought he could fuck her forever, the three of them staying joined like this in perfect, unending pleasure. But a look at Zevran’s expression showed him a clenched jaw and eyes screwed tightly shut, and Callum knew that his lover’s orgasm was creeping up on him no matter how hard he was trying to stave it off. Callum could feel his shaft rubbing against that nub of hard flesh by the entrance of Leliana’s cunt, and it was clearly having the desired effect on the Orlesian woman. Across the bed, Isabela and Alistair almost sounded like they were having a contest to see who could shout the loudest, their enthusiasm as they approached climax made deeply apparent. Through the fog of lust and need that clogged his mind, Callum wondered which of the five would be next to come.

He didn’t have to wait long for his question to be answered. Leliana’s hands began to grip Callum’s shoulders with a vicelike grip, her cries of pleasure taking on a desperate note. She swore in Orlesian, the monosyllabic word sounding uncharacteristically harsh for her usually-sweet voice. Callum and Zevran kept their pace steady, feeling the body between them coiling up like a spring, begging for release. At that moment, Callum wanted nothing more in the world than to give that release to her, and so when Leliana’s head tipped back and her mouth opened to let out an ecstatic shout, he couldn’t help but grin with satisfaction. Callum’s head lazed back on the pillow as his hips rocked against Leliana’s, the redhead’s cries of delight like music to his ears. He felt her muscles seizing beneath her skin as her orgasm ravaged her, wracking her body with relentless spasms. Her mouth sought his, and kissed her intensely as she rode out the last remnants of her climax.

No sooner had Leliana’s cries died down that Zevran’s pace quickened, his grunts becoming feverish groans, his breathing ragged and uneven.

“Ohhh, fuck! Fuck!” he hissed, his teeth bared in a grimace. Callum let go of Leliana’s ass to run his hands up Zevran’s torso, ferociously warm and slick with sweat beneath his fingers. So caught up was he in watching his lover that Callum was only dimly aware of Isabela’ screams reaching a peak from across the bed.

Zevran’s eyes shot open as he came and a hoarse shout erupted from his throat. His hands clutched at Leliana as though she was a lifeline, the redhead cooing as Zevran unloaded into her. Callum gasped as warm seed spilled over his cock, Zevran’s firm length throbbing against his own, the sensation like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He felt his own orgasm surging inside him, and two of his upper teeth sank down on his bottom lip as he fought to keep control. Zevran’s expression soon relaxed into a warm, pleased grin, his eyes flickering half-shut as the last few drops of jizz were expelled from his cock. He chuckled, running his hands down Leliana’s sides and whispering into her ear, his voice almost inaudible over Isabela’s shouts.

“I must say, my dear Leliana, that you are just as delightful in bed as I’d imagined you’d be.”

Leliana giggled. “As lecherous as ever. You really don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“One of my very few faults,” the elf admitted, quirking an eyebrow as Callum began fucking Leliana faster, torn between chasing his own orgasm and trying his utmost to hold back. “It looks as though the Warden still has some spunk left in him, in more ways than one.”

Neither Leliana nor Callum responded, the Orlesian eagerly resuming her rocking motion atop Callum’s thighs. Zevran grunted as he slid out of Leliana at last, eyes darting hungrily between the two pairs fucking on the bed. Isabela’s orgasm was still going, the Rivaini woman shouting for dear life as Alistair pounded her, the other Warden’s rough groaning turning into helpless moaning as he neared his own climax. The sight of his handsome companion’s body shuddering as his orgasm beckoned, coupled with the view of the two gorgeous women they were fucking, was what drove Callum over the edge. Through the chaos, Callum couldn’t tell whether it was himself or Alistair who came first between them. But, he thought as pleasure raced through him like lightning, it didn’t really matter all that much.

Callum thought he must’ve blacked out for a moment, for when he came to the first thing he could see was Leliana’s beautiful face, a small smile curving her perfect lips, as spots danced in his vision. He could still feel his orgasm gripping him, spending every last drop of jizz he had left. His groans echoed Alistair’s, his fellow Warden sounding as relieved as if the weight of all of Thedas had been lifted from his shoulders. Callum couldn’t help but marvel at how each of them had come within such a short period of time – scarcely twenty seconds had passed between Leliana’s orgasm and Callum’s, although it had felt much longer. He hummed contentedly against Leliana’s lips when she leaned in and kissed him again, her mouth replaced almost immediately by Zevran’s once they had broken apart.

“You truly are amazing, mi amor,” Zevran murmured against his lover’s cheek.

“Not as amazing as you,” Callum blurted back, earning a snicker from the Antivan.

“I _am_ pretty spectacular,” he admitted with his usual lack of humility. “In the bedroom, even more so.”

Leliana climbed off of Callum and rolled onto the opposite side of him from where Zevran was now lying. The elf had propped himself up on one arm and was tracing meaningless patterns on Callum’s chest with his free hand, the gentle touch of his fingers almost tickling the mage. Elsewhere, Alistair was still panting from the exertion of fucking Isabela, but was stroking his limp cock with vigour, as though trying to force life back into it.

“You want to go again so soon?” Isabela was splayed out on the bed beneath the blond man, both amused and impressed by the sight before her. “I’d heard that Grey Wardens have remarkable stamina, but this is something else.”

From her spot on the bed next to Callum, Leliana piped up. “Perhaps you and I should get better acquainted while the men are recovering?”

Isabela’s head snapped around, eagerness plain as the nose on her face. “I thought you’d never ask, sweet thing.”

Isabela maintained eye contact with Leliana as she heaved herself back onto her hands and knees and crawled seductively over to the other woman. She took her time, savouring the anticipation, her hands first reaching Leliana’s hips and then working their way upwards until cupping her breasts with near-reverence. The Orlesian chewed on her bottom lip, unable to drag her eyes from the pirate as she seemed to take in every exquisite detail of her body before her head finally reached hers. Their kiss was surprisingly forceful, yet carried with it a certain tenderness that made Callum feel like a voyeur despite the circumstances they were in. He tore his eyes away from the kissing women to meet Zevran’s as the elf crawled atop him, a familiar hunger lurking in those rich, brown irises. Callum couldn’t help but grin as their lips met, making the kiss somewhat awkward as a result.

“You seem like you’ve had an excellent time today,” Zevran commented, his breath hot against Callum’s lips.

“It’s not over yet.” The mage lifted his hips to meet Zevran’s, and the Antivan’s eyebrows shot upwards when he felt the length of Callum’s cock against his body as it slowly began stiffening once again.

“You have a gift, Cal,” Zevran said with a slight chuckle, his mouth moving away from Callum’s to kiss his jaw, then slowly work his way down the mage’s neck. Callum hissed and moaned as he always did when Zevran kissed the sensitive flesh on his neck, feeling himself growing harder with every passing moment. Zevran travelled further down Callum’s body, planting kiss after kiss as he went, reaching his now-throbbing cock after what felt like a blissful age. Not for the first time that day, Callum groan as his lover took him into his mouth, lips as smooth as satin, tongue as hot as fire. As Zevran’s mouth worked him over, Callum’s head turned to glance at the two women again, surprised to find them buried between each other’s thighs at the same time; Isabela was upside-down on top of the Orlesian woman, with her thighs on either side of Leliana’s head, while her tongue lapped at her mound. Each of them was letting out soft cries, muffled by the other’s body. The whole thing was utterly fascinating. He and Zevran wouldn’t be able to do anything like it – their respective heights were too different. But Leliana and Isabela were just close enough in terms of size to be able to pleasure each other at the same time. Callum caught sight of Alistair watching them too, stroking his firm cock, having also recovered from his last bout of fucking. Their eyes met, and Alistair flushed and hurriedly looked away.

Callum had been expecting the two women to remain as they were until one or both of them had climaxed, but it wasn’t all that long before Isabela pulled herself away from between Leliana’s legs and, surprisingly, called Zevran’s name. Callum’s cock slid out of Zevran’s mouth as the elf sat up, his eyes widening with excitement as Isabela and Leliana both beckoned him over to them with a crooked finger each. The Antivan raised an eyebrow at his lover, who jerked his head towards the women almost casually.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Zevran pressed his lips against Callum’s briefly in thanks, before practically hopping over to join the pair. Callum watched the three of them share kisses and touches, the elf looking entirely in his element as he divided his attention evenly between the two women. His cock remained limp between his legs, but Callum knew from experience that it wouldn’t be very long until Zevran was raring to go once more. The man’s sexual appetite was almost as insatiable as a Grey Warden’s. Leliana smirked as she pushed Zevran down onto the bed, the elf grinning back at her until his face was hidden from view as she straddled it. The Orlesian positioned herself so that she was riding Zevran’s face, his mouth meeting her cunt and his nose aligned with the cleft between her buttocks. Zevran immediately set to work, his tongue doing what it did best besides talking as Leliana gasped against Isabela’s mouth, the pirate sitting on Zevran’s thighs. Callum would’ve thought the weight of two generously-sized women atop the smaller man wouldn’t have made for a particularly comfortable experience for him, but Zevran seemed to be thoroughly enjoying where he was. He took hold of Leliana’s hips as he guided his tongue into her entrance, spreading his legs apart slightly to allow Isabela easier access to his cock, which she took in her hands and began to stroke. Callum watched as his lover quickly grew hard in the pirate’s skilled hands, and Isabela grinned as she adjusted her position until she was riding Zevran’s cock much as she’d done Callum’s earlier. And just like that, Zevran began pleasuring both women at once, the pirate bouncing on his thighs while the bard sat on his face, their heads meeting above his torso in a deep kiss. Together, from Callum’s angle, their bodies formed a sort of triangular shape. So caught up was he in watching the three of them together that Callum almost jumped when Alistair’s voice muttered in his ear.

“Cal.”

He turned quickly onto his other side to see Alistair kneeling beside him, his face still tinged that same bright red colour. His eyes were firmly locked with Callum’s, with an intensity that made the mage’s stomach lurch.

“Y-Yes?”

“Er, well...” His fellow Warden swallowed nervously. “Is it ok if I...touch you?”

Callum blinked in astonishment, his stomach now doing cartwheels. “Yes! I mean, of course you can. Anywhere you want,” he added, grinning when the man’s cheeks turned even darker.

“Great! Well, I suppose I...I mean, I should probably...” Alistair’s nervous grimace turned into a half-smile at Callum’s amused expression. “...Stop talking?”

Callum sighed in bemusement and took hold of the other man’s wrists, dragging his hands over to place them on his chest. Alistair stiffened, but he didn’t pull away as Callum guided his hands over his body, letting go once he felt like the blond man had grown more confident. Alistair’s touch was light and gentle, even as the muscle rippled in his arms and made saliva pool in Callum’s mouth. Alistair let his hands wander, brushing past Callum’s nipples and running them down his abdomen, fingers trailing through patches of hair, aiming for his cock. Callum couldn’t resist a shiver as Alistair took hold of his member with one hand, the other coming to rest on his thigh.

“Is this...alright?” he asked the mage.

“Very,” Callum managed to say in response, a sigh slipping out of his mouth as Alistair began stroking him gently. The other Warden began babbling awkwardly again.

“I’ve never had...well, besides my own, that is. I, er...you know what I mean.”

Callum merely smiled and nodded reassuringly at him. He’d understood from Alistair’s awkwardness around even discussing sex and physical intimacy in the past that his fellow Warden’s teenage years spent in the Chantry had been quite different from those spent by Callum in the Circle. The young man had been totally virginal until less than an hour ago, and his experience with other men had been just as limited. Of course, from what Callum had semi-accidentally overheard numerous times late at night in the camp, Alistair was no stranger to pleasuring himself. He recalled how patient and gentle Leliana had been with Alistair earlier, and tried to take a similar approach. He moaned softly as Alistair grasped his length in a tighter grip, his hand moving up and down the shaft. Callum hoped that his gentle gasps were enough to convince Alistair that he was doing well. Callum felt another hand latch onto his back, pulling him against Alistair with great strength. Whether it was the noises he had made or those of Leliana and Isabela that had been enough to encourage Alistair, Callum didn’t know, but he found he didn’t particularly care either as Alistair pulled him up so that the mage was lying atop him. Their faces were oh-so close now – near enough to feel the heat coming off of Alistair’s blushing cheeks. They gazed into each other’s eyes as though waiting for the other to respond. Callum reached a hand up to cup Alistair’s cheek, and the tender gesture brought a smile to the blond man’s face. A mere moment later, their lips met, although Callum didn’t know who had leaned in first. Alistair’s lips were softer than Callum had imagined, and a hint of stubble below his nose rubbed against Callum’s cheek. Alistair deepened the kiss, having let go of Callum’s cock to wrap his arms around his back, pulling the two of them even closer together. Callum’s tongue slid into the other Warden’s mouth, who didn’t flinch in response – although Callum could feel a certain part of Alistair’s anatomy pressing more firmly against him that it had a moment before. Alistair sighed against his mouth, warm breath caressing Callum’s lips. The other Warden’s hands slid down Callum’s back, grasping hold of his hips and squeezing them slightly. Callum thrust forwards reflexively, the underside of his cock rubbing against the bristle on Alistair’s belly just as Alistair’s cock, now fully hard, was pressed into the soft flesh by Callum’s hip bone. The two Wardens groaned at the same time, before each blinking in surprise at the sound the other had made.

“That felt...good,” Alistair muttered.

Instead of replying verbally, Callum jerked his hips forward again, watching in awe at how Alistair’s eyes fluttered shut, a strangled gasp dragging itself from his mouth. Callum grunted as Alistair’s grip on his hips tightened.

“Keep doing that,” the blond man ordered, in a low voice utterly unlike his usual tone.

Callum was happy to oblige him, and soon the two of them were rutting on the bed, Callum’s hips rocking back and forth atop Alistair’s. The two of them had built up a rhythm after a while, Alistair tugging the mage towards him every time he thrust against him. Even after everything that had happened thus far, Callum still felt as though he were in a dream – having sex with Alistair was something he’d fantasised about since Ostagar. And now that it was really happening, he could scarcely believe his senses. But the intense pleasure thrumming through him with every jerk of his pelvis, the smell of cum and sweat that filled the room, the feeling of Alistair’s hands gripping him and the sensation of their lips mashing together over and over were enough to convince him that this was sweet, blissful reality.

Callum heard Leliana’s screams reach a desperate pitch just as his orgasm swelled within him, threatening to spill out of him like an erupting volcano. Alistair was moaning feverishly beneath him, his eyes locked with Callum’s, and so the mage saw his pupils dilate as the other Warden began to come, hips jerking violently, fingers digging into Callum’s flesh. Alistair’s touch felt like fire summoned from the Fade, and Callum felt himself cresting almost immediately. His orgasm was dry – his seed having already been fully spent – but no less intense than the previous ones. His vision blurred, but Alistair’s gasping face stayed in focus. They moaned together as though in harmony, writhing against each other’s bodies as they rode out their mutual climax. When the ecstasy racing through him finally died away, Callum collapsed onto the other Warden’s sweat-drenched torso, panting heavily, his lower body aching from exertion. Leliana’s sweet cries were replaced with Isabela’s more husky ones, vicious expletives filling the warm air inside the cabin as the pirate came, riding Zevran’s hips like a bucking bronto, her thighs squeezing his. Callum watched the three of them squirming against one another, both women determined to drag as much pleasure out of their orgasms as possible, with Zevran more than happy to help. The mage was resting his head against Alistair’s shoulder, and his could feel his fellow Warden’s heartbeat against his side. Callum had only known this kind of intimacy with Zevran: none of his previous flings or encounters in the dark corners of the Circle tower had allowed for much cuddling for fear of the templars coming across their little hideaway. The heat of Alistair against him was warmer than any fire Callum had ever felt, and he nestled his head against the bigger man, who gently rubbed a hand against his back as though in reassurance.

At last, after planting one final kiss on Leliana’s mouth, Isabela clambered off of Zevran, the elf’s cock still standing up proudly from his body. Leliana did the same, her legs still trembling slightly, and Zevran let out a satisfied grunt, as though pleased with his own performance.

“I’ve still got it,” he remarked, shooting a wink at Callum.

Isabela nudged his side. “Yes, Zev, we’re all very impressed. You’re not the only person here who’s rutted with two women at once, you know.”

“How could I forget?” he chuckled. “You know, you never did finish telling me the tale of that pair of seamstresses from Dairsmuid.”

“And I never will,” she shot back, lying down so that her head was resting on Leliana’s. “Sweet thing, how do you put up with this lech all the time?”

Leliana giggled. “One learns to tune him out after a while.”

“I am still here, you know.”

Leliana ignored him, stroking the pirate’s hair with one slender hand. “...You see? Works like a charm.”

Isabela laughed. “Darling, where have you been all my life?”

“I do not deserve this treatment,” Zevran half-heartedly protested, grinning despite himself as he propped himself up on the bed with both hands. “Callum, make the mean and yet still incredibly attractive women stop.”

Callum laughed, pushing himself up off of Alistair, their skin sticking together slightly from the sweat that had built up between them. “I have a better idea...”

He moved along the bed, past where Isabela was now kissing Leliana’s thighs as though in worship, to where Zevran sat, one eyebrow raised as much as his cock was. Wordlessly, Callum rotated his body until he was on his hands and knees, his feet by Zevran’s lap, ass presented towards his lover. Zevran understood at once, chortling as he reached over and scooped up some more oil from the jar. Callum couldn’t see Zevran from where he was positioned directly behind him, but he felt the elf’s oil-soaked fingers brush against his entrance, and his whole body shivered irresistibly. One finger slid slowly in, followed not long after by another. Zevran crooked the fingers ever so slightly, but the pleasure created by the miniscule movement hit Callum like a physical blow, heat swelling up within him and forcing a ragged gasp out of his mouth. Callum was about to plead with Zevran to go deeper, and so he let out a small whine when his lover removed his fingers. However, almost immediately, Callum felt the warmth of Zevran’s cock against his hole, squeezing in between his cheeks, and Callum shifted his position and spread himself wide in invitation.

“Oh, yesssss,” Callum hissed, need making his head swim. “Fuck me, Zev.”

“How I love it when you say that,” Zevran said, before smoothly pushing his head into Callum’s asshole. The sting of his hole being stretched was the same as ever, even after Zevran had penetrated him so many times before, but Callum had grown to almost enjoy the once-uncomfortable sensation. He willed his body to relax as Zevran slid in a fraction deeper, before pulling back almost teasingly and then pushing back in again, shallow fucking him.

“M-More...!” Callum blurted out, hearing a noise of approval from both Zevran and Leliana.

“So, this is what the two of you get up to every night?” the redhead asked, spreading her thighs to allow the hungering Isabela easier access to her mound.

“Not every night, no,” Zevran corrected her. “Sometimes I fuck the Warden, sometimes he fucks me, sometimes we take it in turns, sometimes we use only our mouths...you get the gist.”

“Fuck yes!” Callum near-whispered, his voice throaty and hoarse.

Alistair was staring at the two men as they fucked, eyes wide in astonishment and a hint of curiosity.

“Does that...well, I mean...is that sort of thing... _pleasurable_?” he asked, his voice almost cracking at the final stammered word.

Zevran’s chuckle stifled a grunt of exertion. “More than you know, my naive Warden.”

Zevran’s pace quickened, and Callum’s uncontrollable moaning had drawn even Isabela’s attention. The Rivaini appeared in Callum’s field of vision, kneeling before him with a wide smile splitting her gorgeous face in half.

“Well, we can’t let the two of you have all the fun,” she announced, pushing herself towards Callum’s lower body ass-first, backing up against him until their bent torsos were flush. Understanding her intent all too well, Callum grabbed his cock with one hand and navigated it between her legs, finding her cunt through touch – with the occasional hint from Isabela herself. She was still sopping wet, and he slid into her with ease. It was unlike anything Callum had ever experienced before – he was fucking Isabela while being taken from behind by Zevran at the same time, squashed blissfully between them, their every move affecting him and vice versa. Each thrust from Zevran sent a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine like lightning, while the pleasure he received each time he thrust himself into Isabela was a completely different experience, like the slow simmering of thunder. Two totally different types of pleasure consumed Callum at the same time as he bounced back and forth between Isabela and Zevran, his head spinning as he fought to keep control.

Leliana was also keen to join in: she positioned her pelvis beneath Isabela’s head so that the pirate could lean down and pleasure her with her mouth, which she obediently did. The Orlesian woman had brought Alistair with her, taking him by the hand and leading him over to join the trio. Callum watched through a fog of pleasure as Leliana directed Alistair to kneel over her, taking his cock into her mouth once he’d done so. Callum couldn’t see the expression on Alistair’s face as Leliana sucked him off, but he had a perfect view of the other Warden’s ass – something just as delightful to see. The five of them were joined together like a bizarre sort of line – Zevran fucking Callum, who was fucking Isabela, who was licking out Leliana’s cunt while she pleasured Alistair. The sensations were overwhelmingly intense, with Zevran hitting the spot deep inside Callum that made his whole body lurch as sheer ecstasy raced through him, while Isabela was writhing beneath him in response to his every thrust. Through the gap in Alistair’s legs, Callum could see where his thick cock entered Leliana’s mouth, her lips plump and juicy looking as she greedily took him inside her. Alistair’s hips began gyrating as though he was unable to stop himself from thrusting between through those sweet, beautiful lips, and the sight of Alistair’s muscled ass moving back and forth as he fucked Leliana’s mouth was too much for Callum to bear. The five people in the cabin were all making their pleasure known as vocally as possible, Zevran’s rough grunts syncing up with Callum and Alistair’s moaning, the two women still fully audible even with their mouths full. Callum felt himself cresting far too soon for his liking, desperate as he was to hold onto this incredible experience for as long as he could. His pace increased, his hips slamming against Isabela’s ass hard enough to fill the room with a loud, slapping noise with every thrust. In turn, Callum felt Zevran’s thrusting quicken to match his own, and soon their cries of pleasure began to build up louder and louder. Isabela was thoroughly enjoying herself, judging by the muffled sounds emanating from her direction. For a moment, it felt to Callum as though the five of them were the only people in the world – the entirety of Thedas, the darkspawn, the Blight, the templars and Circles and Chantry and everything else was utterly meaningless in the face of their joined bodies and the intense pleasure they were sharing. And then he came.

It was like toppling off of a cliff. Callum felt his orgasm in the tips of his toes all the way to the crown of his head, his whole body humming with pleasure he’d never known in all his life. His climax was so intense that he feared for a moment that he would pass out. Through the almost deafening roar of blood in his ears, he could hear himself screaming as though from far away. He spasmed and shook, his limbs beyond his control, relishing every last rapture-filled moment. When the world came back into focus, he became aware of Zevran’s cock juddering inside him, warm jizz bursting free in thick strings. His lover’s exuberant shout rang in his ear like a bell, his hips quivering against Callum’s ass, his hands anchoring themselves around his waist as though afraid to let go. Together, they rode out the last of their orgasms, energy draining from their bodies as much as their seed. Zevran slumped against Callum’s back, the mage barely managing to stay upright himself. He pulled himself out of Isabela, cock hanging limply between his legs, utterly spent at last. He felt Zevran ease himself free in turn, before collapsing onto the bedsheets in exhaustion. The remaining three kept going, although it was clear that none of them would last much longer; Leliana was screaming incoherently around Alistair’s cock, the blond man fucking her mouth with so much vigour that Callum was both stunned and impressed that the redhead wasn’t gagging or choking. And he’d heard Alistair orgasming enough times to be able to judge when his fellow Warden was close – his masculine grunts turning into fevered moans as his climax drew near. Even Isabela was visibly strained, although she was focusing too much on pleasuring Leliana to help herself along. After a few moments of observation, Zevran determinedly wriggled his way between Isabela’s legs, lowering himself under her pelvis and lifting his mouth up to meet her cunt. The pirate lifted her head from between Leliana’s legs just long enough to cry out, “Ohhhh, yes! Right there, right there!” before diligently returning to her task.

Alistair was next to finish – his thrusting suddenly picking up speed, accompanied by a desperate shout as he came undone. Half-kneeling where he was on the bed, Callum was blessed with the unforgettable sight of Alistair’s asshole, just about visible between his buttocks, spasming as he came. Callum doubted there was much jizz for Alistair left to ejaculate, but Leliana nonetheless kept her lips firmly sealed around the thick shaft until Alistair gave her a shaky nod. Alistair practically toppled over once his cock had been relinquished from her mouth, his head hitting the pillow, where he then lay staring up at the ceiling as though in a daze. Her mouth now unoccupied, Leliana’s shouts of ecstasy became more audible than ever.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!” she howled, followed by a series of wordless cries that erupted into full-on screams, almost certainly loud enough to be heard from the docks. Leliana’s orgasm made her legs shake within Isabela’s grasp, her toes curling so hard they turned white, her hips lurching up off the bed as though trying to force Isabela’s tongue deep into her. When Leliana finally collapsed onto the bed, incoherent sounds of relief spilling from her lips, Isabela lifted her head to the ceiling and cried out.

“Ohhh, fuck! Fuck!”

Scarcely a dozen seconds later, Isabela was coming, too. Her knees buckled as the strength flooded from her legs, but Zevran’s firm grip on her hips kept her from falling on top of him. She shouted uproariously, her screams of delight almost piercingly loud in the confined space of the cabin. When it was over, Zevran gently set Isabela down on the bed, where she half-crawled over to the pillow and slumped into it as though about to fall asleep.

Zevran smacked his lips, which were wet and glistening, as he sat up. He pulled Callum into a deep kiss the Warden was almost too fatigued to return, before the two of them sank down into the bed in turn. Soon, all five of them were resting their heads on one of the two pillows: Zevran was spooning Callum from behind as Callum did the same to Isabela, one hand resting on one of her breasts. Isabela was clinging to Leliana’s side, while the bard was laying her head on Alistair’s broad chest. For a long time, the only sounds to be heard in the cabin were their breathing, growing slower by the second, coupled with the occasional groan of the ship. Isabela was the first to speak.

“Well,” she said.

“Quite,” Callum agreed, after another few moments had passed.

“That was probably the third best orgy I’ve ever been a part of,” Isabela remarked. “Give or take.”

Callum chuckled against her shoulder. “Only the _third_ best?”

“Don’t take it too personally,” she told him. “The second best was on a ship full of Tal-Vashoth pirates and the first took place after hours in a secluded Chantry full of lay sisters with some very interesting ideas on how to express their love for the Maker’s creation.”

Leliana giggled. “I’d quite like to hear those stories.”

“Perhaps when we’re alone, sweet thing,” Isabela murmured, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Callum felt Zevran squeezing him around the waist. “I could tell you enjoyed yourself immensely, mi amor.”

“I...I wish I could do this every day of my life,” Callum confessed, earning a set of laughs from those lying on the bed.

“Don’t we all, Cal?” Zevran muttered.

“Then who would end the Blight, silly?” Leliana asked with a great deal of mirth. “Two Grey Wardens is already far too few, let alone just one.”

“And who says Alistair wouldn’t get an invitation, too?” Callum fired back.

“Then there really _would_ be no one to fight the darkspawn,” Leliana said with mock dismay. “I’d hate to hear the song the minstrels would make of that – the tale of the fall of Ferelden due to the only remaining Grey Wardens spending the rest of their days in bed with a pirate, an assassin and a Chantry sister!”

Everyone laughed, including Alistair, who had been noticeably quiet since he’d finished.

“But, in all seriousness,” Callum added once the laughter had died down, “I’m grateful for this experience. I don’t know how long left I’ll live, but I can be sure I’ll remember this to my dying day.”

“Maker! Are all Grey Wardens so morbid?” Isabela asked. “And you don’t need to be grateful, either. Trust me, it was my pleasure.”

“Just relax, now, Cal.” Zevran’s soothing voice was murmuring into his ear. “Lie back and listen to the gentle lapping of the ocean waves, feel the tender warmth of the people you’re sharing a bed with, inhale the fragrant aromas wafting around the room...”

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Leliana gently chided them. “The others will likely be wondering where we are right now.”

Alistair groaned. “I, for one, cannot wait to have to explain this to Wynne.”

“We’re not explaining this to Wynne,” Callum objected. “We’ll just say...we went to the pub and Zevran ended up bumping into an old acquaintance.”

“And continued bumping into her,” Zevran added. “For several hours.”

“And we didn’t want to leave him behind so we waited for him,” Callum concluded.

“And played a friendly game of Wicked Grace to pass the time,” Isabela chimed in, giving Callum a wink.

Alistair kneaded his forehead. “Maker’s breath.”

“In any case,” Leliana continued. “We ought not to leave them all waiting.”

“You’re right,” Callum said with a sigh. “Back to the inn it is, then.”

“Ah...perhaps we could wait a little while longer...”

Zevran seemed to catch the somewhat embarrassed note in Leliana’s voice. “Is something wrong, my dear Leliana?”

Isabela cackled. “She can’t walk, Zev. And neither can I, for that matter.”

Callum felt his face flush despite the circumstances.

 

 

The next half-hour or so was spent waiting for Leliana to recover enough to walk. During that time, Isabela proceeded to explain to Leliana and Zevran in surprising detail the methods of being a duellist, Callum listening with rapt attention despite the information being of little use to him. It helped that Isabela remained completely naked during her lesson, and her nude form was as difficult as ever for Callum to drag his eyes away from. He was sorry to leave the pirate’s ship, but they had other things to attend to while they were still in Denerim. None of the ship’s crew even so much as stared as they departed the captain’s quarters, and Callum had to admire their discipline.

The walk back to the inn was undertaken mostly in silence. Only Zevran seemed to feel totally comfortable around the people he’d partaken in an orgy with, his attempts to start conversation on occasion only falling flat when his companions would respond monosyllabically. Callum supposed it was probably understandable for things to feel awkward between the party members after things between them had taken such a sudden and abrupt turn.

When they returned to the inn, they found Wynne waiting for them at the door. Her unamused expression told them that they were already in for a lecture, no matter what excuses they gave her for their lengthy absence. Callum apologised up and down for causing her worry, which seemed to work for the moment. The four of them were let off with an admittedly stern warning. The rest of the party were in their respective rooms, having already turned in for the evening. Alistair bid them a hasty goodnight without meeting their eyes before ducking into the bedroom he shared with Oghren and Sten. Zevran turned to Leliana with mischief glimmering in his eyes.

“Well, my dear. Shall we continue where we left off?”

Leliana smiled politely back, but shook her head. “I’m afraid today’s events, exciting though they may have been, were a one-time opportunity. Your interest is flattering, but unrequited.”

Zevran sighed. “And what a shame that is. You are truly one of the loveliest women I have ever shared a bed with.”

Leliana giggled. “Thank you, Zevran, but goodnight.” She was about to open her bedroom door when she paused. She glanced back at the elf with a hint of amusement in her eyes. “But...do let me know if Isabela is ever in the neighbourhood again.”

And with that, Leliana stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

Zevran slumped against Callum’s side, knees wobbling. “She is such an enchanting creature, mi amor. What I would give to bury myself between her thighs once again...”

Callum laughed, reaching an arm around his lover’s shoulder and squeezing. “Cheer up, Zev. Plenty more darkspawn in the Deep Roads, as they say.”

He raised an eyebrow at the mage. “Oh? You mean to say you wouldn’t be opposed to us sharing another’s bed like that again?”

“Of course not,” Callum reassured him. “The more the merrier.”

Zevran’s eyelids flickered half-shut, tongue running between his lips. “You should be careful, Cal. Say things like that and I may just tear those robes right off you.”

Callum didn’t reply, deciding instead to grab Zevran by the shoulders and push him through the doorway into their shared bedroom. With a sweep of his hand, Callum telekinetically shut the door behind them. They moved towards the bed, grinning at each other, minds abuzz with thoughts of how they were going to spend the next hour or more. Callum sighed against his lover’s lips in between sweet kisses. The idea of bringing more people into their bed was an intensely exciting one, but for now, Callum was perfectly satisfied with the man he had.


End file.
